dos_ragnarokfandomcom-20200215-history
Bugs
There are some known bugs with the game. Some you can use to cheat, even. There are no known cheats built in to ragnarok, but there are a few bugs that allow you to become very powerful quickly, and it's possible to manipulate scores and ghost levels from outside the game. Draugr If there are stacked draugar corpses, they will be destroyed when the first draugr returns to life. If you want to seed an area with live draugar for the xp, you need to be moving at a high speed (or have time stopped) so that you can scatter the corpses to different squares. If you wish for a "dead draugr" or "# dead draugar" and you don't scatter them in time, they'll come to life from your inventory and you'll lose any extra corpses you had. Wand of Wishing If your bag is full, wishing for multiples of an item will drop 1 item at your feet, and modify the last item on the map to be a multiple, even if it's something that normally can't stack. With a full backpack: * With a full backpack, Wish for a scroll of enchantment. Because your backpack is full, it will be placed on the ground. * Wish for 7 urns. Because your backpack is full, it will be placed on the ground. * There will now be an urn and "7 scroll of enchantments" on the ground. You can use these to give yourself infinite wishes and items. The most recent item that is created on the map will be multiplied. The following events "create" an item on the map: * monsters dying and leaving a corpse (or living items being deanimated and leaving themselves) * monsters dying and leaving items * diamond needles created by a Borgon Vile * arrows left by arrow traps * items being split from a stack of other items by throwing or dropping with * items being wished for and dropped on the ground * items being removed from a red bag and dropped on the ground * giving Eitri a platinum anvil * filling all of the small pits with an Eye of Sertrud * entering a map (the most recent item will be the furthest to the right, and furthest down in that column) If you leave the multiplied items on the ground and don't touch them, they will revert to a single item. If you pick them up, split them, or move them, they will be stacked until you unstack them. If you consumer a stack of unstackable items, it will consume the entire stack but only count as one item. If you press , you can drop 1 item from a stack of items, which splits them up. Unstacking unstackable items means you can't restack them. Red Bag Trick If you die and leave a ghost level, your legendary items and money are destroyed. However, if you have a Red Bag, legendary items inside are preserved. This can be used to obtain all the legendary items on one character. Level Drain Exploit Level draining wasn't implemented correctly. * Being drained only takes class levels from your current class. * You never go below class level 1. * Killing a monster immediately after being drained gives you back your levels. * You gain all of those levels in your current class. So it's entirely possible to be a level 30 sage, level 30 woodsman, level 30 alchemist, level 30 conjurer, level 30 viking, and level 30 blacksmith, even if your character is only level 31. Erasing Ghost Levels Ragnarok * Exit the game, if you're in it. * Make sure you're in the main directory. * Enter the following commands: ** del gdata.* ** del ghost.* To delete the high scores list, enter this command: del SCORES Valhalla This will remove both ghosts and the high scores list. * Exit the game, if you're in it. * Make sure you're in the main directory. * Enter the following command: ** del SCORES Category:The Game